mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shooting Star/Gallery
Season one Twilight shaking S01E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Dressed-up Twinkleshine S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Unicorn ponies S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rarity of course she was S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Spike and Sweetie Belle partying S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Twilight and Spike enter the castle S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Spike looking down on Maretropolis S4E06.png|Power Ponies Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Applejack and Granny Smith looking at ponies dancing S4E13.png|Simple Ways The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png|Equestria Games Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Season five Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Shooting Star enjoying a cup of tea S5E10.png|Princess Spike Moon Dancer walking to the library S5E12.png|Amending Fences Rarity's friends come out of the train S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Rarity and Rainbow together S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Rara singing "I had believed what I was sold" S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Starlight Glimmer in Twilight's audience S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Season six A Hearth's Warming Tail Starlight sings and walks by Pinkie and Rainbow S6E8.png Spice Up Your Life Sun starts to go down over Canterlot S6E12.png Saffron Masala starting to worry S6E12.png Buckball Season Applejack assembles unicorns on the field S6E18.png Applejack addressing the unicorns S6E18.png Applejack on buckball field explaining buckball to the unicorns S6E18.png Unicorns listening to Rainbow Dash S6E18.png Applejack "all the unicorns have to do" S6E18.png Applejack explains the unicorns' role in buckball S6E18.png Unicorns levitating their baskets S6E18.png Applejack addressing the unicorns again S6E18.png Sea Swirl and Star Bright begin their tryout S6E18.png Applejack "let's see what the rest of you can do" S6E18.png Shooting Star trying out for the buckball team S6E18.png Softball rolling at Shooting Star's hooves S6E18.png Buckball team tryouts are a complete disaster S6E18.png Season seven Celestial Advice Trixie talking with Our Town villagers S7E1.png Forever Filly Distance view of Ponyville and mountainside S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Triple Threat Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png Season eight Surf and/or Turf Ponies and Hippogriffs getting off the train S8E6.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Wonderbolts fly over the cheering crowd S8E18.png Pinkie Pie appears in the derby crowd S8E18.png Pinkie starts playing at Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Pinkie Pie playing music in the audience S8E18.png The Washouts Applejack pointing at available seats S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Twilight "send scrolls in such a hurry" S9E1.png The Point of No Return Twilight and Spike race through Canterlot S9E5.png Exterior view of the Canterlot Library S9E5.png Common Ground Buckball fans cheering in the stands S9E6.png Right side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Left side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Exterior view of the buckball stadium S9E6.png Buckball fans cheer for Team Ponyville S9E6.png Wind Sprint "the players from Ponyville" S9E6.png Sky and Wind hear Quibble's voice S9E6.png Quibble joins Sky and Wind in the stands S9E6.png Quibble joins Sky and Wind in the stands S9E6.png Clear Sky "watch the tournament together" S9E6.png Quibble "I've just been arranging" S9E6.png Quibble "a few of my close friends" S9E6.png Wind Sprint grinning at Quibble Pants S9E6.png Quibble Pants "if Wind's up for it" S9E6.png Wind Sprint grins excitedly at Clear Sky S9E6.png Ponies cheering for the two buckball teams S9E6.png Quibble "I'll try to remember that" S9E6.png Quibble "but I probably won't" S9E6.png Quibble pointing to Pinkie Pie S9E6.png Wind Sprint "how did you know that?" S9E6.png Quibble showing almanac to Wind S9E6.png Quibble holding a blowing leaf S9E6.png Wind Sprint "this book's kind of cool" S9E6.png Quibble crying tears of happiness S9E6.png Quibble Pants looks over at Clear Sky S9E6.png Quibble "you're thinking of calling it quits" S9E6.png Quibble Pants "but Wind and I" S9E6.png Quibble "just made a connection!" S9E6.png Quibble "you wanted to rethink things" S9E6.png Quibble Pants slack-jawed S9E6.png Quibble Pants nervously grinning S9E6.png Quibble Pants spouting "oh!" S9E6.png Quibble Pants feigning ignorance S9E6.png Rainbow Dash like deer in headlights S9E6.png Rainbow Dash laughing nervously S9E6.png Rainbow Dash going "whaaaa" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash looks embarrassed S9E6.png Wind Sprint shows almanac to Sky S9E6.png Wind Sprint reading the almanac S9E6.png Clear Sky ruffling Wind's mane S9E6.png Wind Sprint "wouldn't be so bad" S9E6.png Quibble touched by Wind's words S9E6.png Rainbow "he still needed to buy her" S9E6.png Quibble and Clear Sky look at each other S9E6.png Quibble, Wind, and Sky all look amused S9E6.png Quibble Pants, Wind Sprint, and Clear Sky bonding S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity sitting among high-class ponies S9E7.png Yona fitting in with high-class ponies S9E7.png Rarity and Yona dancing in pony circles S9E7.png The Last Laugh Long line of Cheese Sandwich's customers S9E14.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png Miscellaneous Shooting Star, Tale Teller card MLP CCG.jpg Twilight shaking S01E26.png|Season 1 Unicorn ponies S2E11.png|Season 2 Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png|Season 3 Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png|Season 4 Shooting Star enjoying a cup of tea S5E10.png|Season 5